In many systems in which different subsystems are controlled and operated by different computing units (e.g., nodes), the nodes are connected via a bus system. For example, in an automobile, various electronic control units (ECU) are connected via a bus. Each of these ECUs may be configured to perform different operations. These nodes communicate with each other using communication protocols. Power line communication (PLC) is one technique that enables different nodes to communicate using power lines so that there is no need for a separate communication line.